The return of NightMares
by blacksnake201
Summary: the five heros Sonis, Branden, Hawkeye, Blacksnake, and Nightshade are in to save mankind from the fate to the angles an demons... and Nightmares. Can they save mankind from these monsters of destruction or will branden Take his place for his ancestor. RR
1. the truth of faith

SO the script I was writing was the first part of this story… or was the script I wrote wasn't written up yet. Oh well, anyway I hope you enjoy this new story of mine. The return of the Nightmares.

It was a normal night, as the time of the blood of the Nightmares where shed from Hawkeye, Blacksnake, and I, Professor Branden, where hunters of the Nightmares. I looked up at the night sky, the stars where out. The Alakonas Where my ancestors that where forsaken by god, they where wiped out from trying to kill the Nightmares, only a few Alakonas escaped, my ancestor was one of the Seven apocalypse lords. They weren't the one's that harmed the humans in this war a few thousands years ago, that was god and the devil… and the Nightmares.

The year is 2022; it was 12 years ago when me and my two personalities, and also the son of king Sonic, Sonis, and the daughter of the black hedgehog shadow, Mia. Their wedding is three days later in the month of March. Hawkeye was excited to see Mia and Sonis on their day of life and long life ahead of them, I was proud that Sonis is getting married to the girl he loved since when he was ten years old. And for Blacksnake, well he's kind of like shadow, but Blacksnake and Shadow isn't a good pair when it comes to fighting and when we weren't fighting. But as for Gage, nobody knows where the hell he is, but I see him in the shadows of the night. But, I knew, we all knew he died from detonating the nuke in close up protecting. It should have be me

"Hey Branden, you Alright." Asked my light personality, Hawkeye.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied

"You know that Gage sacrificed himself to save the human race, even you from that nightmare brute."

I touched the bottom of my eye. I never forgot that Gage saved me from that Nightmare Brute; I knew it was fate for Gage. But the years passed, nightmares are still appearing from that day 12 years ago. Every year more nightmares are still showing up, Because of the lack of food, or the deep impact of that nuke, or they where planning this all along. Was Gage's life spent well or was wasted. Hawkeye was worrying about me from that day.

"Hawkeye." I called him

Hawkeye looked at me with his face of "yeah" or "do you need help". "Is everything alright."

"Do you think that we could be at peace? Love someone, start a family, or start looking for the truth of my ancestor, the 4th apocalypse lord of angle's and demons?" I said

Hawkeye never knew that I wanted to know how we will live the rest of our life's or looking for the truth."I don't know what to do, I want to love a lovely woman, no a woman that would bring my eye's to her and show her my love."

"You show weakness Hawkeye. You should toughen up." Said Blacksnake my darker personality

"You know Blacksnake; you should get yourself a girlfriend, and do a little tap dancing with her."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Hawkeye?" Blacksnake said in an angry tone

"What, you're a loner at times."

"Lone wolfs survive."

"Lone wolfs die without a mate." Hawkeye said in a laughing voice. That stunned Blacksnake; he wanted to say "fine, I don't need to love anyone"

"Fine, I'll find a girlfriend if you stay of my back." Yelled Blacksnake. Blacksnake was shocked to hear himself say that.

"It look's like you are ready for a lover." I said

"In all the time we fought the Nightmares, Branden. You want me to give up my reason to fight and get us kil-"Blacksnake saw that I was serious about finding a lover. He knew that we've been through a lot, losing friends to the Nightmares, even his family.

"Hey, here's the deal. If you don't find a girlfriend in two weeks, you'll have to wear high heel shoes and say to anyone that you're wearing them… "Hawkeye said

Blacksnake didn't like deals like these, but he gave in." fine, deal."

"Deal." Hawkeye agreed.

"Any idea why these angles attacked us."

I looked back and saw it was Nightshade the anti nightmare.

"No clue, but Blacksnake ripped an angles halo ring out from the wings meet to the shoulder blades. Their powerless without them." I answered

"Can I see that halo if you're not using it." Asked Nightshade

"Sure, where not using it."

Blacksnake handed the halo to nightshade, we knew he would use his power he uses to find things out. He closed his Eye's, and concentrated on the halo and the reason why they attacked. He saw a flash of light that he knew that he was going to know why the angles attacked them. He appeared in god's throne room with seven angles generals and a bunch of angles, Nightshade can hear the conversation in the past.

"My children, the descendent of the 4th apocalypse rider, Leon the lord of angle and demon destruction. And his descendent plans to kill us all." God said and chatting started to fill the throne room

"We must hunt down the last descendent of Leon, and kill him. So that the remaining Alakonas won't attack us and we'll kill them all." A cheer of the angle warrior's where wanting to kill the Alakonas for a long time since the treaty was signed with the remaining Alakonas.

God's son, Jesus stood up and walked over to his father."Father, you don't know what your doing to these people."

"My son, you do not speak to me unless it is an idea on how to kill the last of Leon's descendent. Speak or you'll be removed from this room." God growled

"My brothers and sisters, do you know why we are killing young Alakonas and those that are innocent and why did we break the treaty with them." Jesus explained his idea about this war

"My son, stop with this lie of those filthy vermin"

"Father you're blinded by your lies as well." Nightshade was surprised on how Jesus talked back to his father, angles where like humans, but raciest to the Alakonas.

"You're being told to wipe out the Alakonas. Don't you remember Hitler." The seven angle generals, the angle warrior's, and the council of heaven stopped talking in Jesus heresy.

"Hitler" Nightshade whispered to himself

"My son has gone mad, restrain him my children." God yelled out to the warriors

Jesus was being grabbed by his brethren and restrained. Nightshade heard of angles helping humans but killing a different race of human, Nightshade knew if he was to move or talk or try to attack them or anything, he would be spotted and attacked or worse.

"Gabriel, my brother please believes me." Jesus plead out

"I'm sorry my brother." Gabriel said in a voice of sorrow

"My son, I had faith in you to be the savoir of man, not Alakonas. Alakonas are the forsaken race of man. What are you trying to prove." God said in displeased

Jesus answered."Alakonas where trying destroy those that where forsaken before them from taking wrath on you for you're mistake, Father."

"Do not call me father."

Nightshade knew this was strange for god to punish his son. But this was strange, very strange. But he knew that where trying to weaken Branden and his allies.

"My children, a daughter of sin from those who don't believe in me. Their creation, Shadow the hedgehog, men is starting to play god. We need to kidnap the daughter of shadow, Mia. To cause a weak point to the last descendent of the 4th apocalypse lord."

Nightshade had a bad feeling about this. They where targeting Mia the daughter of shadow and the friend of Brandens .And he came to back to the present time,

"Nightshade, Nightshade, wake up." Hawkeye screamed in nightshades ear's, he's been in the past far too long.

"He must have got caught in the past." Blacksnake said

I was worried of him too. He was ether gone or just stuck in the past.

Then Nightshade came to his sense."Nightshade, are you alright." I asked

"NO, their after Mia."

"What!" all three Hawkeye, Blacksnake, and I where shocked

"We have to get to solenna, fast." I said

"Agreed, I hope where not too late." Hawkeye said in a worried voice

"Well get their in time." Blacksnake said

"SNAKEWARP."

Jesus said that his father is like Hitler, and what about Mia, will she be alright or be kidnapped. What about Hawkeye, Blacksnake, and Brandens future. Stay tuned and find out. R&R.


	2. wedding crachers

This is the day Mia and I will spend the rest of our life after this day on. My mother and father are proud of me for marring Mia and for being the next line to the throne of Solenna. I remember the first time I saw Mia, I knew it was love at first sight, and so did Mia too. We would have peace for the rest of our lives without the fear of the Nightmares.

My name is Sonis the hedgehog, and soon will be Sonis the king of Solenna. My time has come to marry the woman of my dreams and what fate have gave to me 12 years ago, and that was the reason how I met Mia when we where ten years old. My life is perfect when I'm with Mia, and their was no force that could take us apart from each other. I knew how she felt when we both met when my mother's friend, Professor Branden, and his two personalities, Hawkeye and blacksnake had heard of the fall of the scorpion base.

"Are you ready for you're wedding, Sonis?" My Uncle, Tan raven heart asked

"Yes, uncle Tan. Why are you worried about me and Mia, the Nightmares are destroyed from the blast of that nuke?" I asked with concern

"I'm only a little worried about the wedding from strong sense I've been getting the past few days."

"There are no more Nightmares, uncle. They where all wiped out." I replied

It took him a while to respond." It's something more holy then the nightmares, its like angles are around here."

"Uncle, there is no angles, no god, no Jesus, nothing. We don't believe in god in our Religion."

He didn't reply, was it something I said. I felt like I caused pain to my uncle, he was through a lot like Branden had suffer, but Branden had lost everyone even his family 16 years ago. But, Tan had suffered longer then he did from the loss of his family and the search for my mother, and made new friends on the way, even my father. When I was little, on cold winter nights, he would tell me stories of the adventure they had and how tan had allowed my mother to stay with my father. He would even tell stories of the king of tresson's, Atins. When he was a prince he didn't have friends until Uncle Tan looked for the seven Dark emeralds.

"I'm sorry, uncle. I didn't want to you worry about me." I apologized

"It's aright, Sonis. You didn't know, but this is strange, very strange."

"What is it uncle." I asked

"It's nothing, Sonis. You should continue to get ready." Tan said

"Mia, you look gorgeous." My mom, Amy Rose said in a happy tone

"I have to agree with your mother, Mia." My best friend yen said

"Thank you mom and yen."

"I'm proud of you, Mia."

I looked at my mother and saw a tear running down the side of her Cheek, She was proud to see me marry the man I love, Sonis. Since I met Professor Branden, Hawkeye, and Blacksnake came and helped me and yen from the Nightmares, I asked Branden for advice for how to tell Sonis how I felt about him. But he told me to tell him how I felt.

When Sonis and I where 15 years old, we went by the lake called Lake Solenna. We told stories their, shared memories, and even made love. Five years before I was 15, Branden, Hawkeye, and Blacksnake left to fight for the survival of man from any nightmares that survived from that nuke. Or any other threat to the world.

"Mia, it's almost time for the wedding." Said my father, shadow the hedgehog

"Ok dad."

"Mia, you know your mother and I still love when you marry Sonis." My dad said with a proud face I saw that a lot when I was little.

"It's time, Mia." Said the priest

We warped to the city of Solenna; it was peaceful right before the Nightmares destroyed this place. But it's peaceful, now my arms are tired from that snake warp from station square to Solenna, snake warp can give painful pains after. We traveled for three days; I hoped that the angles didn't beat us here.

"Branden, we got to hurry. We have to get to Mia and warn her." Hawkeye said in now a heroic voice

"Let us be on our way then."

"Let's go."

We all left to find the great church of Solenna. That's where Sonis and Mia are getting married their, that's the plan of the angles to weaken me out. They don't know what happens when they kidnap them, if it was on their wedding day.

I'll show no MERCY!

I, Gabriel, the angle general was told this was the city that Mia, the daughter of the greatest sin of mankind, was told to kidnap her to cause weakness to Leon's last descendent of the 4th apocalypse rider. Was this a mission to fulfill to make us survive or to kill us all in the progress of this mission. The angles around me where scared to fight the last descendent of the apocalypse rider, or the great sin of man.

"Gabriel, I'm scared to fight both the sin and the sinner." The young angle said

"Our father gave us faith to fight these corrupted men, even if we have to spill the blood of innocents." I said with the way of our holy father

"Gabriel, Gabriel, the sinner and his Hench men are on the move to this so called church." Said a angle in a scared voice

"Then, let's hurry, they must know about us."

"Do you, Sonis. Take Mia Rose as your beloved wife." Asked the priest

"I do."

"Do you, Mia. Take Sonis the hedgehog as your beloved husband."

"I do"

After I said the words to Sonis, and I knew he trusted me and I trust him. Tan was next to Sonis, the uncle of Sonis. And the love we both share after me and Sonis are ready for the true love. The Priest finished the rest of the saying from the book of Solenna.

"Now I pronounce you as man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

I knew we would kiss to seal our love together until death does us apart. Sonis and I are now officially married. But then Tan started to fall on his knees from the sense from growing larger, from the angles he knew that defend man. But they crashed through the windows and attacked the guards; they never did that to anyone before. I was scared, from their weapons. But Sonis got in front of me so that I wouldn't get hurt.

"What do you want from us?"

"Give us Mia." Said the angle general

"Why, do you want me." I asked

They didn't answer, they moved up closer and closer. They only wanted me, if it meant to kill Sonis to get me. But Tan was paralyzed from the power, he can't attack anything holy, he wasn't any use to help. But that sound, I know that sound and so did Sonis. It was Branden, Hawkeye, and Blacksnake.

"You're the sinner are you." The angle general asked

"New name, huh, I don't like it but it's time to send you back to where you belonged." Branden yelled

A whole wave overwhelmed Branden and the others are attacking the angles. Hawkeye used his wind guest and hawk strike, Blacksnake did a fang strike and a thousand snake heads, and for nightshade, he turned his skin to an undestroyed armor that can never break and nightshade claws that can rip through pure metal.

While the others where fighting the angles, Gabriel and two angles where trying to take Mia away from Sonis. But the angles on Branden explode up in the sky and fell to a bloody mess. Branden had the mask, the nightmare mask, with the scythe of angles and demons skulls and rings of the fallen.

"T-the mask of the nightmares."

So you like the mask of the nightmares, the angles, or you like them all. Heck you like them all. R&R plez.


End file.
